Venture: Minigame Collection
'''Venture Minigame Collection '''is a party game and mini game compilation. Sub Games Venturian Battle Venturian Battle is a game exactly the same as the server game Hunger Games, always played on servers in other versions of the game. Venturian Battle has a variety of other differences as well, such as the following: a fifteen second grace period, treasure chests can refill over time, acetone peroxide will be instantly ignited once placed, after a certain point a "Showdown" mode will activate, as well as a timer at the top of the game is reaching its time limit. In addition, pressing the back button will view the players in the game, who is alive, and the number of kills each player got. 8 players can join the world depending on the settings. If the game is online, people that are not with you can join your world. Offline games, however, can be only used for split screen (4 players). There are two types of games: Casual and Competitive. Casual games allow all player skins and other features relating to spectators. Competitive games do not allow player skins that are small or not displaying armor. Spectators are invisible in competitive games unless in Casual Mode, where they appear as vampire bats and can squeak. Spectators cannot fly through objects but can fit through one meter tall spaces and can teleport to any living players in the game. Tumblr The object of Tumblr is to be knock objects out from under the other players while standing your own ground. The last person standing on the platform is the winner and the game cycles to the next map. In one mode of Tumblr, players stand on a single, enormous platform and attempt to destroy their opponents' footing with a Metallic Shovel. In the other mode, there are three tiers of platforms which players must dig out from each other using Snow Balls. Unlike the main game, all objects can be fractured with one hit of a Shovel or Snow Ball -- the sole exception being acetone peroxides, which act as both pitfalls for unaware players as well as putty explosives which can be used to destroy the ground and lower platforms (in tiered mode). Tip: You can break objects with snow balls. Glider Glider is a winged race through maps. There are two game modes, with one exclusive option: * Time mode * Score mode * Solo game Racing In Racing, players compete in race car races. Up to eight characters can compete in each race. One of the features of the mode is the use of various power-up items obtained by driving into item crates laid out on the course. These power-ups include morels to give players a speed boost and polyester to be thrown at opponents. The type of weapon received from an item container is always varying, though it can be influenced by the player's position in the race. For example, players lagging far behind will receive stronger items while the leader will only receive small defensive items. Called DGDB, this game play mechanism allows other players or computers a realistic chance to catch up to the leading player. The game features a variety of modes to play. The following four modes are: * Grand Prix – Players compete in various "cups," groups of four courses each with four difficulty levels: easy, intermediate, difficult, and difficultly mirrored (courses that are mirrored in terms of direction). As the level increases, the vehicles will go speedier. There are eight cups in all. Players earn points according to their finishing position in each race and the top three players with the most points overall will receive a trophy. * Time Trial – The player races alone in order to finish any course in the fastest time possible. The best time is then saved as a Calodemon, which the player can race against in later trials. * VS – Multiple human players race against each other on any course with customized rules such as team racing and item frequency. The mode also includes single-player VS races and CPU controlled players to compete in VS races as well). * Battle – Multiple human players use racing items to battle each other in a closed arena. Each player starts with three hearts and loses a heart with every hit sustained; the last player possessing at least one heart wins. There is a time limit for each battle. TDM TDM (Team Death Match) is a FPS mode which utilizes the military DLC heavily. The goal of the game is to kill as many other players as possible until a certain condition is reached, either being the frag limit or time limit depending on which is selected. Once one of these conditions is met, the match is over and the winner is the player that accumulated the greatest number of frags. Like in Venturian Battle, players start out in an area and loot weaponry from chests. Every map has invisible buttons, which, when shot, cause an acetone peroxide explosion at the area, allowing access to hidden locations or use as a trap. Depending on how strong the gun is, chests contain certain amounts of bullets (e.g. submachine guns have more ammunition in their chests due to rapid firing and six shooters have less due to the .357 magnums being deadlier than SMG bullets). Unlike all modern death match games which feature a high level of extreme violence; TDM's implementation do also contain high quality human characters being murdered, but there are mild amounts of white blood, no screams of death, and no explosive corpses with associated giblets. Like like always, the setting of the game, the player can resurrect others in the form of respawning and the characters always have superhuman abilities, such as being able to tolerate a point blank hit from a Tommy Gun directly to the chest without a breastplate, jumping intensely inhuman distances and falling intense distances. ESRB Rating * Platform: PlayStation 3, Wii U, Xbox One * Rating Category: T * Content Descriptors: Animated Blood, Violence * Other: Online interactions not rated by the ESRB. * Rating Summary: This is a minigame collection game where players assume the role of human characters in a series of events (e.g. arena style, racing, first person shooter). During these events, many players compete against one another. In arena battles, players are able to attack their opponents with weaponry and objects. In other events, players destroy an enormous platform in attempts to burn each other in lava (indicated by their body turning black), fly through explosive terrain, racing through environments while throwing items at each other (e.g. plasma, thunder bolts, explosives), and engaging in intense firefights. Colored flaming explosions, flying corpses, and realistic gunfire generally accompany the action. Players generally emit white slime when hit, and are occasionally dismembered upon death. Trivia * Like Wii Sports Club, the Mini Games can be purchased separately for $4.99 each, however, this requires you to own Venture. * Due to not changing the core game, the collection as a whole can be bought without you needing to own Venture. Category:Video games Category:T-rated Games Category:PEGI 16 Category:Party Video games